The blue beuty
by soverine
Summary: well this is my first fan fic so bear with me if it sucks anyway first chap is up 2nd will be soon to follow i'll try not to leave you poeple in suspence for to long. anyway have a look you might like it. email me if you want


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything pertaining to Xenosaga including the games or series or any other company mentioned…..you get the idea.

Anyway this is my first xenosaga fanfic so bear with me if you have any questions thoughts or comments feel free to email me or what ever your desire. Well then. Let it begin.

**The Blue Beauty**

The door opened briskly with a slight whisper in it's motion. The young scientist stepped through the threshold onto the bridge; her mind wandering through her thoughts of the not so long ago events of the incident. She stood there for a moment as she closed her eyes as she watched her thoughts replay in her mind over and over again.

"Are you alright chief?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the young man "I'm alright Allen. Don't worry about me so much" She looked at him for a moment and then she looked out into space through glass that protected them from it's deathly vacuum.

"Hey miss vector there's someone on the line that wants to talk to you!"

She looked at Captain Mathews for a few moments. Her mind was still lost in thought when Allen put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey chief? Theres a call for you." She looked at him with questioning look on her face. _How could this be? The only way possible would be by primitive means._

The Captain lowered his chair and with a louder voice tried to get her attention "Miss Vector!" He motioned towards the console that Shelly was sitting at.

She walked quietly over to consol and stood by Shelly.

"Who is it." The monitor came to reveal who it was. Her eyes widened at the sight of a young looking girl with hair of a familiar pink color. "MOMO?!" The young girl smiled at her with such delight that after just a moment they both began to laugh at one another.

"Hey Shion, how are you?"

"I'm doing rather well now that I'm finally able to talk to you…." She paused for a moment. "How did you do it? We must be thousand s of lightyears away from you"

The little girl smiled once more. "It was actually fairly easy. Ever since the incident we've been finding traces of what's left of the U.M.N. in various parts of the surrounding sectors of space"

Shion listened intensely as the young girl went about explaining there methods of communication and some of the data they had acquired over the last 5 years since they parted.

Shelly quietly moved out of the seat and let Shion take her place for awhile as to make her more comfortable while she listened. She then walked towards the exit but stopped right beside Allen who's eyes were fixed on shion's body. She looked back at Shion and then to Allen. "Care to join me in the café for a drink? From the looks of it you could use one"

He looked at her for a moment puzzled but after a few moments her invitation began to sound like a good idea. they quietly made there way to the bar and sat down at one the tables. one the robots offered to take an order and they both ordered a captian morgain gold. the robot brought their drinks quickly and set them down. The two sat there for several minutes not saying a word. Shelly then leaned towards Allen a little and smiled at him

"What? Why are you looking at me like?"

"You love her very much don't you Allen?" She watched him as he sat there fumbling for words to put into an answer.

"Well yes of course I do. And why you of all people asking me that?" he said as he leaned towards her a little

"I was just curious. Besides, haven't you even taken her on a date or something?"

"One or two maybe." He said as he let out a nervous laugh.

she shot up from her seat "One or two!" she then slammed hands on the table. "What kind of man are you?"

"Well she always seems so busy with finding KOS-MOS or something that she doesn't have any time."

She left her seat and stormed out of the bar without saying a word. He sat there pondering for a moment what had just happened. _Why is everyone asking me these things so much lately?_

-**Meanwhile back on the bridge-**

"So what do you think so far Shion?"

"I'm very impressed with all your hard work; it's Better then I imagined it" she sat there for a moment and read a few more paragraphs of data before closing the file. "By the way MOMO, how's your mother doing?"

"Mommy is doing very well." she said smiling. "Her and Ziggy went out to lunch a few minutes ago. I'll let them know you asked about them"

"Thanks MOMO. I…." the communication link suddenly vanished. "What the…?" She then looked at Hammer. "Hey what Happened"

No sooner had Shion finished that Hammer soon felt a boot to the back of his chair. "ooooowww. I didn't do it on purpose. There must be some kind of interference." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not like I can just call them back or whatever. I myself am surprised that they were able to reach us all the way out here."

Captain Mathews lit another cigarette then shouted at Hammer. "So where the heck are we anyway?"

Hammer scanned over what maps and things had listed in his data for a few moments. He realized that it was pretty much useless since everything was out of date. "To be honest I have no idea…all I know is that there seems to be a colony near by."

"A colony!?" shouted the Captain. "Out here…"

Shion quickly interrupted. "Who are they?!"

Hammer shook his head slowly. "Not sure but I suggest we try docking there. We are, after all, low on supplies and I think it would do us all some good to get off this ship for awhile."

The Captain thought about it for a few moments then made his decision. "Tony!"

"Yes Captain!"

"Set course for the nearby colony."

"You got it." Tony maneuvered the ship and sped towards the colony.

Shion sat in the chair thinking, wandering about the colony. _I wonder who these people are, And what are they doing out here. _A feeling of happiness quickly filled her body and thoughts. _I wonder if they know anything about KOS-MOS._ She watched as the ship made it's way towards the colony. The captain was right. A break was long over due.

Well there's the first chapter hope ya like it. Stayed tuned for the next one it should be up soon hope ya like it so far. Slow yes but give it time. It'll get better


End file.
